Ordinary Rose
by Itou Ayako
Summary: Ordinary Rose,komik ciptaan NANAJIMA Kana ini menceritakan tentang seorang yeoja yang mendapat kutukan/kau tidak boleh mengatakan 'suka' ke namja yang kau cintai. jika kau mengatakannya... kau akan melukainya dengan durimu/"aku suka-" BRUKK/"kenapa kutukan ini memilihku?" (Ayako ganti nama karakternya jadi Jo Twins.. gomen,ne? )


**_Kau tidak boleh berkata "suka" pada namja yang kau cintai… Jika kau melakukannya… Kau akan melukainya dengan durimu._**

Mata yeoja itu terbuka dan ia langsung bangun terduduk di kasurnya.

"mimpi aneh.." ujarnya pelan.

..N . K..

Title : Ordinary Rose

Author : Itou Ayako

Pairing : My Lovely Couple Jo Twins en(?) member Boyfriend yang ikut nyangkut(?)

- Akari Yazawa as Jo Youngmin

- Yahiro Mizuchi as Jo Kwangmin as Lee Kwangmin

- Kakegawa as Kim Donghyun

- Akari's friends and Kwangmin's classmate as No Minwoo, Lee Jeongmin

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fantasy, Mystery, Horror(?)

Desclaimer : cerita ini dari komik jepang judulnya "CRAZY LOVE GAME" – "NANAJIMA Kana". Ayako bukan plagiat in komik ini, Ayako cuma ngebuat versi Jo Twins nya karna semata-mata Ayako suka banget cerita ini. Ayako **mengakui **kalau **asli** cerita, dari "Ordinary Rose CRAZY LOVE GAME" – "NANAJIMA Kana" **tanpa edit sedikitpun **(cuma di tambah keterangan tempat dan kegiatan yang dilakuin tokoh). Karna kalo Ayako edit alurnya, berarti Ayako udah ngelanggar hukum dan gak menghormati pembuat aslinya. Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka..

Warning : cerita ini cuma milik NANAJIMA Kana dan yang bersangkutan..

ini semata-mata untuk mewujudkan kecintaan Ayako terhadap Jo Twins dan komik "CRAZY LOVE GAME". Gak ada niat secuil nasi pun untuk plagiat dan nbgejiplak, apalagi ngaku-ngakuin kalo cerita ini milik Ayako… *deep bow

* * *

-Chapter 1

Jo Youngmin POV

Di sekolah..

"annyeong, Donghyun-ah!" sapa yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya. Donghyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka.

"Donghyun keren!"seruku sambil menangkupkan pipi di kedua tanganku.

Kini aku sedang tergila-gila pada Kim Donghyun dari kelas sebelah. Biasanya, aku melihatnya dari jendela kelasku yang langsung menembus ke kelas sebelah.

"kau kemari untuk melihat Donghyun lagi, Youngmin-ah?" tanya Kwangmin, teman masa kecilku.

"habis dia keren sih! Enaknya kelas ini" balasku tak menghiraukannya dari acara memandang Donghyun.

"apanya yang keren? Kamu cuma ikut-ikutan" balasnya datar.

Aku terdiam dan menghampirinya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kwangie, ada hadiah untukmu" ucapku yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungku.

"eh?" wajahnya memerah.

"ulurkan tanganmu"

Kyut…

"apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat sampul yang kuikat di tangan kirinya.

"ini pita yang diikatkan pada bungkus kado dari temanku" jawabku sambil berjalan kea rah bangku ku.

"memangnya aku sampah?" tanyanya datar.

"dagh!" aku pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan.

Aku duduk di bangku ku dan kembali menangkupkan pipi pada kedua tanganku.

Walaupun Kwangmin bilang perasaanku pada Donghyun hanya ikut-ikutan… aku benar-benar dag dig dug… inilah yang dinamakan cinta!

"ah, ne…"

Jo Youngmin POV End

Kwangmin memandangi tangannya yang disampul pita oleh Youngmin.

"buang dong kalau itu sampah" seru Jeongmin, teman Youngmin dan teman sekelas Kwangmin sambil menahan tawa.

"biar kucopot" tawar Minwoo (teman sekelas Kwangmin dan teman Youngmin) sambil menahan tawa juga karena Kwangmin yang tak melepas simpul itu dari tadi.

"ah, jangan sentuh!" seru Kwangmin, wajahnya memerah.

Srut.. Srek..

"biar kubuang sendiri nanti!" ujarnya sambil melepas dan memasukkan pita itu ke kantung celana sebelah kanannya.

'dia mudah dipahami…' batin Jeongmin dan Minwoo. Mereka pun mulai meledek-ledek Kwangmin.

"Kwangie, anu…" panggil Youngmin sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke kelas Kwangmin.

"ini pelecehan! Hahaha.."

Wajah Youngmin langsung terlihat datar saat Kwangmin tak menanggapi panggilannya (sebenernya bukan gak menanggapi, tapi gak sadar kalau Youngmin dateng ke kelasnya), apalagi saat dia melihat Kwangmin yang wajahnya memerah ketika di ledek teman-teman yeojanya.

"huh! Gak jadi" ujarnya kesal lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

"Berisik!" bentak Kwangmin, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kwangmin polos, ya"

"ahahahaha"

Tanpa Kwangmin dan Youngmin sadari, Donghyun menatap ke arah Kwangmin sedari tadi.

"makanya, Donghyun-ah.." perkataan teman-teman Donghyun tak dihiraukannya, matanya tetap memandang ke arah Kwangmin.

"Donghyun-ah, kau dengar?"

..N . K..

_"mau jadi manusia…? begitu" tanya seorang nenek sihir sambil mengelus salah satu mawar di kebun miliknya._

_"jadi kau jatuh cinta pada manusia, wahai mawarku yang manis?"_

_"joayo, kau akan kujadikan manusia. Geundae… jika kau jadi manusia, kau akan mendapat kutukan…" lanjut nenek sihir itu sambil membaca mantra. Dan seketika, mawar yang di elusnya berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang cantik._

_"Rose, ingat baik-baik… __**kau tidak boleh berkata 'suka' pada namja yang kau cintai. Jika kau mengatakannya… kau akan melukainya dengan durimu**__"_

_._

_._

.

_"Jan, boleh aku ada di sampingmu? Aku suka padamu…" yeoja itu langsung menutup mulutnya, dia lupa akan kutukan itu._

_BRUKK_

_Hah?_

_Dilihatnya, namja yang di cintainya itu jatuh, tergeletak tak bernyawa…_

'Hah?'

Youngmin membuka matanya kaget. Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Aiish! Lagi-lagi mimpi itu!" ucapnya frustasi.

"ugh… kutukan, katanya…" Youngmin terduduk di ranjangnya.

"bangun tidurku jadi nggak enak.."

Criiing!

"ah, handphone-ku bercahaya" Youngmin pun membuka handphone yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Klep!

"apa ini?! Kyaaa! Aku dapat foto Donghyun! Gomawo, Minwoo-ya!" histeris Youngmin saat mendapat kiriman foto Donghyun dari Minwoo.

"mujurnya. Aku suka banget"

Trek!

Mata bulat Youngmin langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat layar handphone-nya langsung retak parah. Handphone-nya pun rusak dan mati.

'…hah?'

* * *

annyeong~ kembali lagi di ff Ayako! ^^

kali ini Ayako post cerita Ordinary Rose dari komik CRAZY LOVE GAME...

gomen kalau ada yang gak suka Ayako retype komik CLG.. gomen~ T_T *deep bow


End file.
